Episodes List
is an anime television series, produced by anime company Sunrise in association with the music label company Lantis, and is directed by Takahiko Kyougoku. It began airing in Japan on January 6, 2013 on Tokyo MX and is being simulcast by Crunchyroll. The anime is licensed by NIS America for release in North America. This series has 13 episodes in total. Production Staffs *'Director': Takahiko Kyougoku *'Series Composition': Juuki Hanada *'Script': *#Juuki Hanada *#Hideaki Koyasu *'Storyboard:' *#Ayako Kawano *#Kazuo Sakai *#Takahiko Kyougoku *#Takeshi Furuta *#Tetsuya Watanabe *'Episode Directors:' *#Ayako Kawano *#Fumiaki Usui *#Hidemi Yamashita *#Kazuo Sakai *#Satomi Nakamura *#Shinya Watada *#Takahiko Kyogoku *#Takeshi Furuta *#Tomoki Takuno *'Unit Director': Ayako Kawano *'Music': Yoshimasa Fujisawa *'Original Concept: '''Sakurako Kimino *'Original Creator: Hajime Yatate *'''Character Design: *#Asako Nishida *#Yuuhei Murota *'Art Director': Yukihiro Watanabe *'Animation Director': Asako Nishida *'3D Director': Tomonori Nakamura *'3D Animation:' *#Akatsuki Watabe *#Yoshihiro Otobe *'Photograper Director': Daichi Nogami *'Sound Director': Yukio Nagasaki *'Editing: '''Daisuke Imai *'Main Animator: Yuhei Murota *'Main Title Design: '''Hiroyuki Suzuki *'Music Producers: *#Yohei Kizara *#Yoshiyuki Ito *'Video Editing:' *#Maro Takagi *#Tsuneyasu Hisajima Casts Main Characters *Emi Nitta as Kousaka Honoka *Aya Uchida as Minami Kotori *Suzuko Mimori as Sonoda Umi *Yurika Kubo as Koizumi Hanayo *Riho Iida as Hoshizora Rin *Pile as Nishikino Maki *Sora Tokui as Yazawa Niko *Yoshino Nanjou as Ayase Eri *Aina Kusuda as Toujou Nozomi Supporting Characters *Ayuru Ouhashi as Yuuki Anju *Kikuko Inoue as Maki's Mother *Maho Matsunaga as Toudou Erina *Marie Miyake as Hideko *Masumi Asano as Honoka's Mother *Megu Sakuragawa as Kira Tsubasa *Nao Touyama as Kousaka Yukiho *Noriko Hidaka as Principal Minami *Nozomi Yamamoto as Fumiko *Sayuri Hara as Mika *Ayane Sakura as Ayase Arisa Theme Songs Season I Opening Themes= * by μ's. |-| Closing Themes= * by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi. Released altogether with the Start:Dash!! Single. This song is used as Episode 1's ending theme. * . This song has multiple versions for each episodes: *#Episode 2: Sung by μ's. *#Episode 3: Sung by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi. *#Episode 4: Sung by Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin and Nishikino Maki. *#Episode 5: Sung by Yazawa Niko. *#Episode 6: Sung by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi, Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki, Yazawa Niko. *#Episode 7: Sung by Toujou Nozomi and Ayase Eri. *#Episode 8: Sung by μ's. *#Episode 9: Sung by Minami Kotori. *#Episode 10: Sung by μ's. *#Episode 11: Sung by μ's. *#Episode 12: Sung by Kousaka Honoka. *#Episode 13: Sung by μ's. |-| Insert Songs= * by Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi. This song is released altogether with the Start:Dash!! single. *"Private Wars" by A-RISE (Kira Tsubasa, Toudou Erina and Yuuki Anju). * by Nishikino Maki. This song is their second single in the fourth live album, "Mogyutto "LOVE" de Sekkin Chuu!", which released in February 15, 2012. *"Start:Dash!!". This song was released altogether with the Susume→Tomorrow single. This song is later remade from a three members version into a nine member version. This song has three different versions in the anime: *# Episode 2: Sung by Nishikino Maki. *# Episode 3: Sung by μ's (3 Member version: Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori and Sonoda Umi). *# Episode 13: Sung by μ's (Full Member verison) * by μ's (7 Member version: Kousaka Honoka, Minami Kotori, Sonoda Umi, Koizumi Hanayo, Hoshizora Rin, Nishikino Maki and Yazawa Niko). This song was released altogether with the Wonder Zone single. * by μ's. This song is their first single ever released, as well as being the first single in their first live album. The album is titled "Bokura no LIVE, Kimi to no LIFE," which was released in August 25, 2010. In the anime, this is also the first song where the full group of nine members sing a song together, beside the Opening and Ending Theme. *"'Wonder Zone''" ''by μ's. This song was released altogether with the'' Korekara no Someday ''single. *"No Brand Girls" by μ's. Season II Opening Themes= COMING UP IN 2014. |-| Closing Themes= COMING UP IN 2014. |-| Insert Songs= COMING UP IN 2014. Episodes Season I= |-| Season II= COMING UP IN 2014. References Category:Anime Episodes Category:Season I Category:Season II